Random
by Ecco and Ki
Summary: Ecco and Ki are transported to a strange room where things keep popping up out of no where, what ever are they to do? What they know best, DRIVE EVERYONE NUTS! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1 The REAL introduction to crazy

**Chapter 1- The REAL introduction to crazy**

"A long time ago in a galaxy far far away" announced Ềcco.

star wars song plays

"HEY! HEYYY! WAIT!STOP AND REWIND!" shouted Kỉ.

"Okay, syalp gnos sraw rats yawa RAF, RAF yxalag a ni oga emit gnol A" said Ềcco very fast, face screwed up in intense concentration.

"Wow… even listening to that gave me a headach, and ya know you kind of look constapated right now…" said Kỉ holding her head in aggravation. (As typed by Ềcco)

All of the sudden, out of no where pops up spelling b. Whose age is unknown and gender….. Well don't ask. (A1/N: HAHA SPELLING B"S A HERMAPHIDITE! I think….)

"I AM NOT! And you spelled constipated and headache wrong!" yelled spelling b.

"Where the hell did you come from! And how dare you insult my abvisly atroshiosh spelling!" shouted a very angry Ềcco.

"I am the all knowing all understanding 'Spelling b' I know everything that is to be known throughout the universe." stated Spelling b in a very nerdy yet some how mystical voice.

"Oh ya and you spelled obviously and atrocious wrong" said spelling b

"DAMN IT! SHUT UP! I sure as hell hope he never ever ever ever ever ever comes back" a now out of breath Ềcco said

"You can never be rid of me Mwahahahahahaha" said Spelling b.

and out of nowhere a giant big foot comes and lands right on top of Spelling B completely squashing him and breaking every singal wingal bone in his body.(a1/n: oh….My…….freaking………gawd. wooooooooowwwwwwww. someone's a bit high on the glucose eh?)

Once again……all of the sudden a handsome boy pops out of no where. His name….the almighty wonderful powerful hott gentle kind sweet kooky crazy….hold on…..breathes in and out David. Everyone just calls him David for short though.

(A2/n: Someone's guy crazy. whistles and points to Kỉ)

"I AM NOT! I just got out of going to an all girl's school OK! It's not my fault I'm guy deprived! GAHHH!" Kỉ says, insulted.

flashes back about one year ago to a classroom where you see students taking a test. They are all concentrating very hard when out of no where

"I…Can't…TAKE IT ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Kỉ and she runs out of the classroom.

finishes remembering.

"Ok whatever" Ềcco says as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey Kỉ. I just wanted to wish you a happy valentines day and give you this rose." David said.

(A1/n: awwww! that's so sweet! I wish my best friend would have given me a rose on Valentines Day! glares as author 2)

(A2/n: roses are expensive OKAY! sheesh….)

"Ok while YOU TWO are having your mid-life MARRIAGE crisis…" Ềcco says as she is interrupted by author 2.

(A1/n: WE ARE NOT MARRIED…gets down on one knee Author 2…will you marry me?)

(A2/n: ummm let me think…..jeopardy music plays HELL NO! YOU CRAZY PERSON!)

"Wooooooooowwwwwwww… alrighty thenn" David says.

David looks around to find a cell phone lying on the floor.

"Hey, can I use this phone to call my mom; she needs to come pick me up." David says.

"Umm ok….I think its fine. I mean it's not my cell phone….is it yours Ềcco?" said Kỉ.

"No, it's not my phone but I'm sure no one will care." Ềcco said.

David picks the phone up off the ground, dials the number, and puts it to his ear. All of the sudden a slimy slug like thing begins to crawl out of the phone's microphone and into David's ear.

* * *

Ok so this is our first story together as "Ecco" and "Ki" if you are reding this for the first time, No we are not in a mental facility but Yes, we probably will be soon. We hope you enjoy it's randomness and we will post more after we get some reviews. Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy it. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	2. The invasion

**Chapter 2 – The "invasion"**

MUAHAHAHAHAH! I will take over your brain and then the WORLD! Mr. President…….you are going to destroy the universe in one…simple…… said a strange voice in David's head.

"AHEM!" David said.

Oh, terribly sorry….yes? said the voice.

"Ummm I'm not the president." David said.

Really…hmmm…..can you tell me perhaps were he may be? The voice said.

"I can tell you where he lives but you have to tell me what you are." David said.

Well…..ok. said the voice.

"You go first." David said.

ok. I am a yeeeerrrrrkkkkk, cousin of the yerks. We seek power and total world domination. We also…….hey….HEY! YOU ARENT LISTENING TO ME!NOOOOO!AHHHHH!I'M DYING!AHHHH!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! said the yeeeeerrrrrkkkkk as he died in David's ear because he was not being listened to.

"Well that solves that problem." said Ềcco.

"WHATT!" said David, now unable to hear because of the dead yeeeeerrrrrkkkkk stuck in his ear.

"Oh…..nothing." Ểcco said.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I HAVE FOOLED YOU ALL!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" said a strange voice.

"Oh great….what now." Said Kỉ.

They all looked down to see the cell phone David was using. It now had, as its background, an angry face with a mustache. And then SPELLING B popped up again.

"YAY! YOU SPELLED MUSTACHE RIGHT! GOOD JOB!" spelling b said to Kỉ.

"how…but weren't you…..and then……but big foot…….apples…….peanut butter…….GAHHH!" said an extremely confused Ểcco.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! As I said….YOU SHALL NEVER BE cough cough hold cough cough cough. ok… YOU SHALL NEVER BE RID OF ME!" spelling b yelled.

All of the sudden Harry Potter popped up out of no where.

"HEY! YOU! WIZARD KID! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT PIECE OF WOOD! YOU COULD POKE SOMEONE'S EYES OUT!" yelled spelling b.

Harry turned and looked at spelling b with rage in his eyes. He hated being told what to do and what not to do.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he said and pointed towards spelling b.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO! I hate heights!" spelling b said.

"You stupid hermaphitidte…….wands are for kids." Harry said.

"WAIT! NOOOOO! LISTEN TO MEEEEEE!" said the angry evil cell phone.

Everyone turned their attention to the evil phone….even Harry.

"Yesssss…..Yesssss pay attention to me……LISten to my soothing digitalized voice………Yesssss." said the phone.

"RINGRINGRINGRINGRING!" the cell phone well…..rang I guess you'd say.

"Hold on….. I gotta take this." He…it….whatever the cell phone is said.

(A1/n: HAHA! THE CELL PHONE'S A HERMAPHIDTIE TOO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)

(A2/n: Sorry bout all this……author 1 fell on her head when she was little.)

(A1/n: I DID NOT! A vase fell on my head and THEN I fell down the stairs…….I did NOT fall on my head.)

(A2/n: fine! Things happen to continually fall on her head…)

"HEY! HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" screamed the evil phone, but when no one paid any attention to him he decided "I NEED BACK UP!" yelled the little evil phony phone.

He then dialed a number and after waiting a second a female voice said "sorry but the number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment, please hang up and dial again"

"GRR!" yelled the evil phone

He then dialed again and the same voice said "Sorry but…" "AHHHHHHHHHH" yelped evil phone and he hung up and dialed again "Sorry but the num…." chimed the voice on the phone "SHIT!" and again he dialed and again and again

"Ok…well I've got to get back to kicking Lord Voldemort's butt." Harry said.

And then……out of no where Lord MOLDIEPANTS popped up. Lord Moldiepants is a spoof of Lord Voldemort. He is Voldemort's younger brother who wishes to live up to his older brother's evil potential but fails miserably EVERY time.

"THIS LOOKS LIKE AN EVIL JOB FOR…..hero music plays Lord Moldiepants!" Moldie said.

"DO NOT CALL ME MOLDIE! NO NO NO NO!" he yelled at author 1.

(A1/n: I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you! West….)

"NOO! NOT THAT DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME!OH NO! That name is reserved for family only! And the only family I have left is my brother…and he…he never talks about me. He hates me.Sad music plays All I ever wanted was for my brother to love me. I always wanted him to care about me. But all HE cares about is killing that WIZARD KID! YOU! said in evil whispery raspy voice YOUUUUUUUUU!" said Moldie.

"I SAID NO MOLDIE!" he yelled.

(A1/n: to bad. My….well author one and two's story. Too bad.)

"Fine." He said.

"Umm riiiiggghhhtt……… well I just wanted to give you those flowers Kỉ and nice meeting you all….ummm yeah bye." David said.

"Hey wait, where's the door? Where's the door to get out of this stupid white room!" David said, beginning to panic.

"I AM NOT PANICKING! I'm just a little claustrophobic, that's all" David said to author 1.

(A1/n: Suuuurrrreeee you're not panicking. HA! you're funny!)

"Well anyways I would like so see some freaking hot supernatural alien hero type guy pop into this whirling vortex of random poppyness. hmph." Ềcco said.

Then (A1/n: ONCE AGAIN!) all of the not-so-sudden Clark Kent came out of no where.


End file.
